


Too Much

by thisisnotwhatihadplanned



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, F/F, fem!pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotwhatihadplanned/pseuds/thisisnotwhatihadplanned
Summary: Everything was too heavy.





	Too Much

The steady movement of the bus had lulled Tyler into a sleepy daze. Adrenaline from the show had worn off hours ago, meaning the buzzing in her head had come back full force. She was sat in front of her computer in the makeshift studio, begging her brain to give her words. Instead, she had settled for pecking at random notes to break the literal and metaphorical silence. 

 

Her mind kept giving her flashes of the show. There were so many faces, some of them were blurry. And they were in Oklahoma. Her words, her and Josh's music, had reached the minds and hearts of people a thousand miles away.

It was almost too much. Almost.

Tyler had always been sensitive. She thought it made her a good songwriter, but she felt like a rubber band, about to break from expectations. Her own expectations.

A knock at the door wasn't heard, so Tyler jumped when Jenna laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"Whoops, sorry, Ty" Jenna said, a soft laugh escaping her lips.

Jenna's blue eyes were sparkling, and, even though she'd known her for years, they still distracted her. The feeling of being trapped and the buzzing stopped, if only for a minute. 

Tyler leaned into Jenna, who started combing her fingers through her hair. Her hair. It had worked before, when everything felt like too much. Her problems were different then, but not smaller. Definitely not smaller. 

"I need it all off." Tyler said. "It's too much."

Then, "Do you like buzzcuts?"

Jenna grinned knowingly. "I think buzzcuts are hot, especially on you." 

Tyler could feel herself blushing, which felt horrible because she also felt like she was going to be sick. She needed the hair off now. It was too heavy. Everything was too heavy. 

Tyler stood up, and Jenna followed her out the door and into the main section of the bus. Grabbing an electric razor out of a drawer, she turned to Jenna.

"Can you do it?" she asked. 

Jenna nodded.

 

The tiny bus bathroom was a tight fit. With each pass, Tyler felt better. Then worse. She could basically see the memes right now. Her hoodie suddenly felt too hot, the room too small.

"Oh god, what are they going to say? I have a show tomorrow," Tyler practically whined.

Jenna turned off the razor. 

"Ty, it's okay. I know how much you need this. Things get to be too much, yeah?"

"Yeah." 

"You'll feel so much lighter, trust me. And you will look badass, you have to admit."

"Josh'll be jealous of me." Tyler visibly relaxed. 

"She will."

The razor started back up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. Thanks for reading!


End file.
